Geschichte:Erfundene Robin Hood Saga/Kapitel 2
Kapitel 2: Ein kleines Stück vertrauen hat jeder Verdient!?!? Normale sicht: Es ist jetzt nun schon 7 Jahre her das Robin weg gegangen ist. Ich bin jetzt 14 und mein Bruder 16. In der Zeit kam ein neuer König her er hieß Robert de Rainault und er ernannte meinen Bruder zu Sheriff von Nottingham. Heute ist der 20.4. „Hey Bruder sag mir mal wieso mir dieser Typ hinter her geht!!“ meinte ich als ich heim kam. „Ach ja Nami das wollte ich dir noch sagen bevor du gehst“, sagte er traurig als er in den Flur kam, „Du lebst ab heute bei Sir John, ich musste dich verkaufen sonst wäre dein Leben schlecht geworden!“ Ich stand mir geweiteten Augen vor Guy und fing an zu weinen. Nach einer weile ging ich dann gezwungener Maßen mit Sir John mit zu ihm nach hause. Sein Haus war im Wald auf einer Lichtung wo ein Camp war. Ich glaube es gehört den Outlaws. „MMMM Sir? Gehört das Camp den Outlaws?“ fragte ich neugierig als wir mitten im Camp standen. „Ja“ er nickte „Aber wo her kennst du die Outlaws? Und nenne mich John“. „Ich kenne sie nicht aber, ein guter Freund den ich seit 7 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe, wollte hier hin gehen und hier leben“ lächelte ich traurig. Dan kamen die andern Outlaws und meinten: „John ist das, das Mädchen das du gekauft hast?“ Er nickte. „Hi ich bin Kate, und das sind Much, William, Tuck und Allan“ meinte sie. Ich nickte: „ Ich bin Nami. Freut mich. Eine frage Kate wer ist das?“ Ich zeigte auf einen Junge der etwa dasselbe alter wie ich habe. Sie ging zu dem Jungen und zog ihn zu mir: „Das ist Robin.“ Es wurde Abend, ich war müde und ging mit John ins Camp und schliefe zusammen in einem Bett ein. So gingen ungefähr 4 Monate weiter. „Wieso bist du so glücklich Nami?“ fragte mich Tuck. „Nun ja Tuck“ fing ich an „Heute genau vor 14 Jahren wurde ich Geboren und heute vor 9 Jahren habe ich einen guten Freund kennen gelernt“. Es wurde Nachmittag und Allan fragte mich: „Nami das wollte ich schon die ganzen 4 Monate wissen: zu welcher Familie gehörst du?“ Mein Gesicht verändert sich in ein traurigen blick: „ ich weiß das ihr ihn nicht mögt meinen Bruder darum habe ich meinen Nachnamen nicht gesagt. Aber wenn ihr es wissen wollt ich heiße Nami of Gisborne“. Alle erschraken bis auf John und Robin. „Es tut mir leid Nami“ fing Robin plötzlich an und ich erkannte ihn an seiner stimme „ tut mir leid dass ich keinen Kontakt zu dir hatte. Ich habe mich hier wohl gefühlt und dich fast vergessen“. „Robin bist du es wirklich?“ weinte ich. Er nickte. „Währst du doch niemals gegangen du Idiot.  Nottingham ist in großer Gefahr, weil der neue König Robert de Rainault den Armen nix mehr gib, nur ich und Guy helfen den armen. Guy wollte nicht mehr das ich helfe und hat mich Verkauft“. Robin kam zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm: „Ist ja gut wein ruhig, wir retten Nottingham versprochen“. 3 Jahre gingen um. Wir hatten viele auseinander Setzungen mit dem König und dem Sheriff. Ich glaube Guy hat mich komplett vergessen. Er hat mir schon oft weh getan habe ich mich so sehr verändert, dachte ich mir, hä wie komme ich jetzt auf ihn ich kenne ihn nicht mal. „Au nicht so feste William“ schrie ich ihn an als er meine Wunde zu band, weil wir ich, Robin und Allan gerade von einer auseinander Setzung mit dem Sheriff kommen. Er tut mir immer mehr weh. 30 min zuvor: „Gisborne du Idiot verletzt deine eigene Schwester“ schrie Robin ihn an. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen ich war per pläcks. „Meine Schwester? Ich habe keine Schwester“ antwortete Gisborne und ich erschrak hälftig. Ich bemerkte nicht wie Gisborn mir den Bauch auf schlitzte und dann weg lief. Ich viel Bewusstlos zu Boden. Robin hob mich auf und ging mit mir und Allan zurück zum Camp. Normale Zeit: Ich hatte kein Vertrauen mehr in Guy. Mein Bruder, wieso nenne ich ihn immer Bruder, weil er…. Als ich wieder fit auf den Beinen war ginge ich mit Much und Allan auf eine andere Lichtung. Ich durfte nicht mehr alleine weg, mir sollte so was nicht noch mal passieren. Much lehnte sich gemütlich an einen Baum, Allan sah mir zu wie ich eine art Ballet tanzte. Eine weile verging Much war eingeschlafen und Allan guckte mir noch weiter zu, bis er zu mir kam und mit Tanzte. „Seit wann kann so einer wie du, ein Outlaw, Tanzen?“ fragte ich verblüffend. „Nun ja“ fing er verlegen an „Früher als ich Klein war musste ich oft Tanzen. Daher kann ich das“. „Ich musste auch Tanzen als ich Klein war das haben ich auch gerne gemacht bis dieser eine Tag kam ich bin umgeknickt und sollte eigentlich nie wieder Tanzen können, aber ich tue es und halte mich nicht mehr an diesem Gedanken auf“ sagte ich etwas Traurig. Wir hörten auf zu Tanzen, als wir uns gegenüber standen kamen wir uns immer näher bis unsere Lippen sich berührten. „Nein!! Nein es ist falsch das zu tun“ ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung von Much der nur mit großen Augen mich an sah. „DAS SAGST DU KEINEM MUCH, JA?“ schrie ich. Er nickte und wir gingen zurück. Eine weile verging und Robin und ich trafen im Wald auf Guy und einem anderen Mann er in einem Umhang gehüllt ist. „Guy hör auf den armen Mann weh zu tun“ schrie ich. „Armer Mann!!??? Das ist Robins Vater und mein Stiefvater“ antwortete Guy wütend. Guy wollte zu stechen und den Mann umbringen, da fiel es mir ein er hatte ja seine bzw. unsere Eltern auf den Gewissen. Das habe ich durch Zufall erfahren. Ich rannte zwischen den Mann und Guy. Guy lies das Schwert fallen. „Du bis mein Dad aber er ist tot“ stotterte Robin in die Richtung von dem Mann. „Ja und Nein!!! Und ich bin früher von deiner Mutter verstoßen worden als sie schwanger war. Sie ist mit ihrem neuen Ehe Mann gestorben“ er zog die Kapuze runter. Der Mann sah aus wie Robin, „Dad??“ Robin fing fast an zu weinen, er will seinen Vater umarmen aber ich und er sagten: „Komm nicht näher“. Robin guckte mich fragend an. „Er hat Lepra(kp ob das richtig geschrieben ist) das ist sehr ansteckend eine Berührung und du bist angesteckt“. Robin fing an zu weinen und ich nahm ihn in den Arm: „ist ja gut alles wird gut“ an den Mann gerichtet „Was willst du eigentlich von Robin und Guy?“ „Ich will ihnen die Wahrheit über ihre Schwester sagen“ fing er an „eure Schwester ist sehr begrabt das hat sie von deiner Mutter Guy aber sie sieht eher aus wie deine Mutter Robin. Aber als sie geboren wurde war sie sehr Krank und wir dachten sie stiebt, aber sie hat es überlebt und wir haben sie an deinen Opa gegeben Guy“. „Aber ich habe sie nie getrof…“Guy viel bewusstlos um ihn hat einem Pfeil getroffen mich und Robin auch. Durch dieses Treffen haben wir beide, Robin und ich, mehr vertrauen in Guy bekommen nicht nur weil er Robins Stiefbruder ist sondern weil jeder etwas vertrauen verdient hat.